Gronckle (Franchise)
The Gronckle '''is one of the toughest (and slowest) dragon in the dragon world, and more than lives up to its looks in the battlefield. They are classified in the Boulder Class, and has appeared ever since the first film. Appearance, Behavior and Traning The Gronckle can be a slow, lazy, and cranky bulldog-like dragon; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain. They spend the majority of the day sleeping. Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' dragonflies', or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. In fact, a Gronckle can fly backward, sideways and even hover in place. However because of their massive weight and small wings they are the slowest dragons in the dragon world. Its tail can be mistaken for the head if little attention is paid. It is also prone to dragon acne. Because of its large stout body and clubbed tail, the Gronckle somewhat resembles an Ankylosaurus. It has huge jaws which it uses to hold food when carrying it to the dragon mound. It has a rather blunt nose horn and fairly stubby toe claws. Its legs are practically useless in battle, and due to its short tail it has a fairly small attack range. They are usually pretty friendly unless something angers them. As mentioned before, Gronckles are lazy and sometimes cranky dragons. They fly slowly due to their small wings and bulky bodies, but their fire attacks are devastating. They can be sweet natured at times, especially towards their hatchlings or their riders. They are faster on the ground and if they need to move quickly, they prefer to run. But this is in the film and TV series. As shown Gronckles have bit of dog like personality as they can apparently love to play catch. As they love to get their belly rub but according to Fishlegs they don't like to get their chins rubbed. Also they can wine like dogs when their upset as well as shown by Meatlug as she gets upset. They love to eat dragon nip and feeding them rocks can help one train this dragon. Their main diet is rocks, but they can be fed fish. Gobber found out from being a dragon doctor that these dragons hard skin has a weak spot under their belly to be tickled by a single feather. Gronckles are said to be territorial like some other dragons, as proven by a wild Gronckle that was fighting Toothless. Gronckles can be easily distracted by food, munch like other dragons, and they butt heads in territorial displays like mountain goats. As Fishlegs said Gronckles can be tenacious dragon if have too. Abilities and Weaponry The Gronckle 'is one of the toughest (and slowest) dragon in the dragon world. Babies Abilities As eggs, they have shown to be rocky like shape that shows off their Boulder Class dragon. Once they hatch the egg will explode like grenades can cause destruction. As baby's they are able to make up of their tiny wing size with tremendous flapping velocity, like hummingbirds. Just like the adults hatchlings are able to fly forward, backward, and sideways. Haven't been confirmed, although they tried to fly, but they handle the strong winds. Baby Gronckle needs a lot of naps just like children. As they were observed to fall asleep in mid-flight. Baby Gronckles, are said that their bark is far worse than their bite. Although they bellow and open their mouths to display their growing tusk as their teething, as they use to seldom attack one another but this hasn't yet been confirmed. Firepower and Rechargable The Gronckle can launch a devastating fire attack, but is limited to six shots at a time. Both its fire attack and hovering flight pattern make it a very dangerous dragon. It can simply hover slightly out of reach of the Vikings and then blast them with its powerful fire. Unlike the other dragons, the Gronckle can refill its so called shot limit fairly quickly. Most dragons use a flammable gas, but the Gronckle eats rocks and then melts them in its stomach. So as long as there are edible rocks in the area, the Gronckles will be one of the few dragons to be able to refill their shot limit. The Gronckle's lava depends on the type of rocks they eat. They are able to produce regular flaming hot lava, lava coated rocks, Gronckle Iron, a transparent material and lava of different colors. Jaw Strength Like all Boulder Class dragons, Gronckles have extremely strong jaws, being able to crush boulders with ease. They are able to hold large boulders in their mouth to shoot back to their enemies as shown by Meatlug in the episode of Heather Report Part II. They are also able to hold 3 fully grown sheep in their mouth. Strength and Combat They have shown to have some strength able to lift heavy Vikings and some extra weight of objects, but as expected the Gronckle uses its heavy weight showing its brute strength instead as their advantage when fighting its opponents, whether they are being Vikings or Dragons. This was demonstrated by Meatlug several times like a herd of Gronckle's have shown this against the Screaming Death and proven by Meatlug to make a powerful warrior like Stoick the Vast stun on the ground for a short period of time. A Gronckle was proven for its kind to be easily get defeated in very short fight by a Night Fury and a Skrill, as Gothi's Gronckle was taken down in a single blast from the Skrill. Hidden Abilities The Gronckle has few hidden abilities. This one interesting fact about a Gronckles stomach is that it is able to melt down any type of rock and metal like a forge. By mixing certain minerals and ores, it is able to create an alloy called Gronckle Iron, which can be shaped into weapons and instruments that are lighter and stronger than those made of pure iron. Meatlug was able to create a large amount of Gronckle Iron, though she is unable to do so again since no one knows exactly what she ate at the time. Other mixtures allow them be magnetized and create glass (sandstone alone). Gronckles second hidden ability is that they are possible few of known dragons that are immune of Dragon Root, possibly because of their mineral-based diet. Therefore, it might be possible that the Hotburple, Grapple Grounder, and the Snafflefang might be immune too. Also, their third hidden ability is that when they are provoked or surrounded, the Gronckle will inhale deeply, the bumps on their bodies will blast off and scatter in every direction for self defense. This hidden ability, however haven't been shown yet. Speed and Agility Interesting enough, Gronckles are much faster on the ground than in the air. They are very maneuverable in the air, being able to go backward, sideways and even hold still to hover. As Meatlug have shown to be able to stand on their hind legs to walk. Durability and Stamina Gronckles have extremely tough scales, that can withstand many attacks from enemy dragons and Vikings. A wild Gronckle was shown to be able to take attacks from Viking from his mace as showing not too munch diffuclties from him.This makes them one of the most toughest dragons, in terms of defense of their armor body. According to a Webisode, they can survive a crash into a mountain or fall at high altitudes. Despite their small wings and laziness, their stamina doesn't seem to be as bad as their speed, as Gronckles (mainly Meatlug) have been shown to fly the same amounts of time as other dragons. Weaponry They have physical weaponry, body of armor with bumps, sword like teeth, sharp tusk, club tail, nose horn, claws, and they can use their head. Well, for Meatlug shown a useful weapon that's powerful enough against her enemy's that can stun dragons for a short period of time is their smelly gas attack such as the Screaming Death as she shown to able to use it anytime mostly when needed. Their club tail is short is actually quite a strong weapon, against both Vikings and dragons. Meatlug demonstrated this in battles with a Whispering Death and Typhoomerang. Intelligence In the books, they are said to be quite stupid. But in the series the Gronckles are shown by mostly Meatlug to be proven to be much smarter than they appear as Fishlegs was able to teach teaching her many skills and able to show how to stop Dragon Island to others of her species to use their lava blast. Senses Gronckles have a stronger sense of smell than Nightfury, which was demonstrated several times when Meatlug found hostile Outcast Vikings from a far distance, or when she found a Changewing egg under the sand of a beach. Weakness Gronckes have some weaknesses as being able to eat many rocks that are many different stones that could make them overheat or they can become magnetic for weapons and they can´t make lava when they eat too many rocks. They are one of the slowest and laziest dragons that they can be left behind possible from their herds if they fall down from falling asleep in mid flight. They are shown some lack of strength that's why they make this up for their brute strength. Description The official Website describes the Gronckle as follows: ''"One of the toughest dragons in our world is the GRONCKLE. Gronckles have gigantic heads, short bodies, and round tails. Gronckles are lazy, and spend most of their time sleeping in communal heaps. They have been known to fall asleep while flying, waking only when they crash into the ocean or the side of a mountain. Gronckles have relatively small wings that beat as fast as a hummingbird's. They are slow in the air, but make up for this with their maneuverability. A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover. Gronckles attack from the air, where their primary weapon is most effective. Gronckles chew rocks, melting them in their bellies and firing them as balls of molten lava." "With its bulbous shape, tiny wings and laid-back demeanor, the wart hoggish Gronckle is proving to be a fan favorite." says Sanders, “He is a series of round balls, including warts. He’s just lazy, cantankerous and grumpy, and that makes you like him even better. The critter is known to doze off even in mid-flight as he floats about like the Goodyear blimp. But there is no denying that his fire packs a lethal punch."'How to Train Your Dragon' takes flight - USA Today - Page 3 of 7 Also mentioned in Book of Dragons, "''A Gronckle has five phases of growth, just like all other dragons."'' Only three phases have been confirmed: first being Egg, second being Hatchling, and fifth is Titan Wing. Known Gronckles *Meatlug *Meatlug's Mate *Meatlug's Offspring *Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior *Book Wyrm *Exiled Gronckle ''How to Train Your Dragon In the Film The Gronckle is the first dragon that the Viking Trainees have to fight in the arena. It is used to teach them how to use the shield to block attacks and shown to have a six shot limit. One almost blasts Hiccup, but he is saved by Gobber the Belch. Hiccup learns from Toothless that dragons love garlic grass and uses this to calm down the same Gronckle in a later training session. The Gronckle is used to determine who will kill the Monstrous Nightmare and is seen subdued by Hiccup (presumably through scratching a particularly sensitive spot dragons have), earning him that right. Hiccup later gives the Gronckle to Fishlegs during the attack on the Red Death and during the battle, she hovers beside the dragon's head, allowing Fishlegs to distract the Red Death by banging on his shield. This also confuses the Gronckle and causes her to crash and flip upside-down, pinning Fishlegs who ends up being okay. The Gronckle and Fishlegs are nearly crushed by the Red Death's foot, but thanks to Snotlout's antics, it barely misses them and the Gronckle is later seen flying around the village as Fishlegs' pet dragon, Meatlug. Gronckle Eggs Gronckle eggs are the smallest of all the species. They are very rough and have dark brown color. They also bounce around like jumping beans. In ''Gift of the Night Fury, they are shown to explode when they hatch. Although the eggs are supposed to be barely larger than a marble, Gift of the Night Fury showed Meatlug's eggs to be just a bit smaller than the average Viking head and snuggly fitting inside Viking helmets. Trivia *The Gronckle's wing-to-body ratio would mean it would have to beat its wings significantly faster than any hummingbird would need to flap its own wings. It would have to beat approximately 4.1 times faster than any hummingbird. *To train a Gronckle, one must feed it Dragon Nip or rocks. *They are the slowest flying dragons so far in the franchise, but are relatively fast on the ground. *Concept art shown a Gronckle to have horn like Monstrous Nightmare on their noise and tail stinger like a bee. Possible early drawing. *The Gronckle's tusk-like canine teeth make the species in a sense, the warthog of the dragon world. *The Gronckle's wingspan is definitely not as wide as it is long. *Gronckles originally come from Dark Deep. Gallery Gronkle.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 07.png Dragons bod gronkle gallery image 06.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Gronkle Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod gronkle info-1-.png Fishlegs on Gronckle.jpg Viking vs. Gronckle.jpg Gronkle stuff.jpg Gronkle.jpg Gronckle egg .jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-37-46.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-38-07.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-38-25.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-38-42.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-39-06.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1445.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1501.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1511.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1521.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1594.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1875.jpg uh.jpeg cfg.jpeg hj.jpeg fv.jpg j,.jpeg Gronckle.png Meatlug.jpg Gronckle02.png kmWCbXdqFwI.jpg Dragons icon babygronkle.png Gronckle-RoB.png Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 6.31.05 PM.png|Colour varieties|link=Colour Varieties Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 7.05.33 PM.png gronkle egg.png|Gronkle in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons gronkle desc.png|Gronkle description in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons gronkle baby.png|Gronkle hatchling in Rise of Berk gronkle adult.png|Gronkle in Rise of Berk gronkle titan.png|Titan Gronkle in Rise of Berk gronkle titan 2.png|Titan Gronkle in Rise of Berk Battle Gronckle-RoB.png Gronckle 1 - FB.png|Meatlug's offspring Gronckel.jpg 11133719_706629032775458_3828287763977307307_n.jpg 603007_803542383084122_6589076247405336420_n.jpg|Gronckle Mask Gothi and terror reunited.png|Every dragon comes to it's master References External Link Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class